An Egyptian Love
by Sailor Tyffani
Summary: --SEQUEL TO LONELY WALKS-- The moonlight shined on her face, tears were sparkling. "Why? Give me a good answer at least!"she said, wanting to rip his face at the moment. --
1. Default Chapter

> > Tyff: Hello everyone!! Here is the second part of Lonely Walks ! Hope you all like it!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
**-Sakura-san19  
  
-sweet-captor  
  
-Wolf Jade  
  
-crystaleyez  
  
-mikigurl **( did someone payed you to write that? )  
  
For reviewing the last chapter of Lonely Walks.  
  
**Summary:** --LONELY WALKS' SEQUEL—After the 2 months, Syaoran comes back in action. Not long after, 2 new misterious persons come and they will change the new couple's feelings towards eachother. Will there love be able to save Saku and Syao? SS ET  
  
Now, lets begin this chapter! Oh! btw, the sequel is dedicated to my best friend, **Margu**!! I miss you woman!!!  
  
**Chapter 1 of:  
  
An Egyptian Love  
**  
-----------------------------  
  
"Do you think he's going to come back??"  
  
"I don't know, Sakura, let's hope so."  
  
Sitting comfortably on her pink bed, Sakura was talking exitedly with Tomoyo on the phone.  
  
"But tomorow will be the end of the second month!! "  
  
"I'm not sure if he'll come back tomorow exactly. I mean, last he came back after 4 years!! "  
  
"I know, Tomoyo, I know... But he promised!"  
  
_Flashback  
  
Syaoran was looking at a crying Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in 2 months! I promise!" He said as he kissed her.  
  
End of Flashback_
>> 
>> "Last time he promised also ! Sakura, don't get your hopes too high! "  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"What will you do if he doesn't come back tomorow?" Continued Tomoyo.  
  
"I can still see him... All this summer i saw him. "  
  
"Where? "Tomoyo was definetly suprised and shocked to hear Sakura saying that. Syaoran did leave back for Honk Kong two months ago and he didn't come back.  
  
"In...my dreams..."  
  
Tomoyo groanned.  
  
"They are only dreams!! " Tomoyo said darkly.  
  
"Why are you being so negative?? "  
  
"I just don't want you to be hurt! "  
  
"ok... well, tomorow i'm going to Penguin Park. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo paused, put the phone away and screamed :" Coming, Mother! " "Sakura, i have to go. My mom wants me to help her with something. So, see you tomorow then?"  
  
"Yeah, at two o'clock in the afternoon! Good Night! Bye"  
  
"You too! Bye"  
  
They hang up, both of them knowing that Syaoran wouldn't come the next day.  
  
----Next Morning : Penguin Park ----  
  
It was a perfect day. The sun was high in the sky, there wasn't a single cloud. Nor a single noise too loud.  
  
Sakura breathed in profoundly and put her hands up as if she wanted to hug the sun.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day! The temperature is perfect! "  
  
Sakura wore a light pink mini-skirt with a simple white t-shirt. Tomoyo had a white mini-skirt with a white top with blue flowers.  
  
"I know! It's too perfect to me true."  
  
"But it is!" Sakura said, a bit confused.  
  
"What if it wasn't? "  
  
"But it is true!"  
  
"And what if it wasn't?"  
  
"But it is!"  
  
"But what if it wasn't ??"  
  
"Argh! Tomoyo, shut up!!"  
  
Tomoyo started laughing.  
  
( Heh, Margu? remember that? ... oh and btw, im still sad cuz i couldnt meet him that day! –starts crying- lol )  
  
"Hello ladies!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and saw...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
"SYAORAN!!!! "  
  
They both ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"We thought you wouldn't come today! "Tomoyo asked, really happy.  
  
"Yeah, espacially Tomoyo. "Sakura looked at her friend, then kissed Syaoran on the cheek.  
  
"Well, today is the last day of the second month, no? "Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, you are right. It is! "Sakura was in total happiness.  
  
A 'beep' was then heard.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, who had taken her camera, from we don't know where, and was filming the couple.  
  
"You two are sooooooooooooooooooooooo kawaii!!!!!!!" She said with starry eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, please stop! Or else! "Sakura said.  
  
"Is that a thread, missy? Or else what? "Asked a not-caring Tomoyo.  
  
"Or else, i will take that camera and film you! "The other teenager screamed.  
  
"As if! You won't be able to take my ca-"Tomoyo was cut off, because now, she had no longer her tape recorder. For, Sakura had jumped on it and took it from her.  
  
Now, Sakura was recording Tomoyo and letting sounds here and there, like Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow, you are really kawaii!! ...Turn around! ... You should put your hair up! ... Can we go to the mall together and then i'll tell you what to wear? Please??? ...." And on and on.  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped. And Tomoyo was left her mouth opened not saying a word.
>> 
>> --------------------  
  
Tyff: And voila! That is the end of my first chapter of An Egyptian Love! Review please!  
  
Cha-Cha! Sailor Tyffani


	2. The 2 new kids

Tyff: Hello people!! Here I am, at 9:40, a Wednesday night, school tomorrow, writing this... first part of the second chapter of "An Egyptian Love"! Yup, after a loooooong trip to Romania and Greece, (visiting Vienna for 3 hours (oh their desserts are sooo good!!) And crossing Bulgaria with the bus), I am back to my old boring life. Well, not so boring anymore. Anw, I am kinda mad that Anthony still doesn't want to be here...

-Someone suddenly rushes in, just as if this someone heard wat Tyff said-

Ant: I'm here! I'm here!!

Tyff: -sweatdrops- I can see that...

Ant: yes, you can, so now start the story!

Tyff: Sure! Let me first thank the reviewers!

So, thanks to:

-**bluE-aZn-rAiN**

-**Wolf Jade**: I'll review it when I have time...! Sry if I cant right now but, I'm really busy! SORRY!!

-**sweet-captor**

-**Darkest Dreamz**: 1. Nice name! 2. yup! U r the first reviewer to this story! Happy, aren't u? 3. jeez, Syao's a party-killing. To Syao: At least someone likes what I write! Not like you! You probably don't write as good as ME (no offense to anyone!!): megirl who doesn't write well on !

So, ya thanks to all of you for reviewing the precedent chapter!

Oh and I almost forgot, you remember the names that I asked you to help me with? Well, a name similar to Sakura's? God! It was REALLY difficult to choose, because I liked them all a lot! But in the end, I chose the suggestion given by **hikki116**, it was the most appropriate one. You will see the name in this chapter, now, lets begin...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS or any other things talked about in this fic, except the fic itself (the plot).

**Summary**: --SEQUEL TO LONELY WALKS-- The moonlight shined on her face, tears were sparkling. "Why? Give me a good answer at least!"she said, wanting to rip his face at the moment. -- complete summary inside.

The moon sees love bloom, romantic moments, but also... couples breaking up, fighting. People crying, laughing. It sees more things than the Sun, even if it's dark. What happens to a new fragile couple under the Moon's Universe?

**Chapter 2:**

**The 2 new kids**

**Of**

**An Egyptian Love**

Sakura finally put Tomoyo's camera down and was talking to the others. She was beaming of delight. Her big emerald eyes expressed every bit of happiness in her.

Syaoran, also happy, had only a smile on, known as the guy who will never show his emotions, now, he smiled. That was a big progress!

Tomoyo was just her usual happy being. (Tomo :Hey! I am not always happy! Tyff: yes u are! And shut up! U r interrupting the story! Tomo: -grumbles- sry...hey, wait! See, I am not happy now! YAY!! IM NOT HAPPY!! Tyff: now you are happy again... Tomo: -grumbles-...) Trying to videotape them when they were not looking, which happened quite often because they were always gazing into each others eyes. They looked so cute together that even the romantical-less and cute-less sense guy couldn't say they weren't cute.

"Oh! I can't believe you are back!!" Sakura exclaimed after half an hour that they met with Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled and answered: "Yup! I'm back and ready to bounce!!"

Tomoyo's and Sakura's smile were erased from their faces, only to be replaced by questioning looks.

"Umm... bouncedance...hehe" Syaoran sweatdropped.

--Cliff: 11:00pm—

It was night, (Hello!!! IT'S ELEVEN PM!!! Of course it's night!!!) and the moon was shining at its maximum. The sky had no clouds and you could see perfectly the million of stars lost in the Universe. It felt as if all the elements were with them, Sakura and Syaoran, at this long awaited reunion.

They were sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking at the moon and the sky. Syaoran was holding Sakura and her head was on his shoulder. Down the cliff was a deep forest, which from up, you could see all the colors of the flowers in daytime, of course.

The couple was talking about this and that, telling each other what they did that summer, and, of course, kissing. (arg, mushy ppl... )

Syaoran broke the silence after 3 minutes. He looked at Sakura, she was looking far into the galaxy. The stars she was admiring reflected into her beautiful eyes, and the moonlight was shining on her pale face. He took a deep breath and said: "...Sakura...I....

...I

...I"

Sakura was looking at him with a puzzled face. 'What does he want to say?' she thought. He just couldn't say it. So, he took a second deep breath and articulated:

"...I love you..."

Sakura, in her big surprise, answered dumbly: "Thank you!"

Syaoran looked at her with BIG, BIG round eyes and his jaw about to fall, if that could happen.

Sakura quickly regained her control and said, blushing: "Uh... I mean, me too, Syaoran! I love you too!!"

Syaoran smiled and kissed her.

They were feeling good and all, but what they didn't know is that, the next day will change their lives forever...

--Sakura's room: 2:00 AM—

Sakura, unable to sleep, called Tomoyo to tell her what had happen. She didn't care if the next day she had school, she just wanted to tell her best friend all of it!!

"Ok, so now, guess what he said to me!!" said an enthusiastic Sakura, trying to murmur in order to not wake up the others.

"What?! I love you?!??" Tomoyo eagerly asked.

"Yup!"

Sakura squealed and looked at her ceiling. Suddenly, she hears a quiet "toup" and, one second after, an angry Kero in front of her.

"What the...?!? Don't you have school tomorrow?! And can't you AT LEAST keep it down?!?" Kero said through his teeth and begin to agitate his hands.

"Sorry..." apologized a Sakura, who was not at all sorry. For her, all that mattered was her conversation with Tomoyo, but she HAD to respect Kero! After all, he was the one who trained her and helped her the most. Even if he did eat a lot, ...and played a lot on his video games... Kero was her friend, so she decided to keep it low.

(wow! I just made a complete paragraph of why Sakura should keep her voice down because Kero told her! That sentence is grammatically incorrect...oh well! At least you understand what I wrote, right?)

Kero went back to sleep grumbling something resembling to "I was getting to the good part, I was eating the frosting!!"

Sakura sweatdropped and continued paying attention to Tomoyo.

"ok, so what did you answer Syaoran???"

Silence.

A long, 1 minute, awkward silence.

"What?! You didn't say 'Thank You', no?!" Asked Tomoyo sarcastically.

Tomoyo could feel Sakura's ten shades blush.

"YOU SAID..." Tomoyo realized she was screaming and continued her sentence murmuring, "'Thank you' ?!?!?" She was now laughing hard... real hard, still trying to control herself.

"I was under shock!! I didn't know what to say! But after I quickly regained myself and said ' I love you too '!!!"

"ok, fiou! At least!!"

"Shut up, Tom!!"

"ok ok fine! Sry, look, I need to go to sleep, and you should too!!"

"ya, you are right..."

"Night!!"

"Night!"

Tomoyo took her phone away but you could still hear her laugh and saying 'Thank you'.

Sakura grumbled and closed her cell phone.

She quickly fell asleep, dreaming, again, of Syaoran and her.

--Next Morning: School first class--

"ok, class, we have 2 new students. Please, actually, no, I BEG YOU, to be NICE to them! Don't do what you did to the last new kid..."

The class started laughing. The 'old new kid' ended up visiting a psy three times a week, because of them. (-sight- kids nowadays...-shakes head-)

"Be quiet!" the teacher growled. "Come on in!"

The two new kids entered. The first one was a boy. He had blond hair in the form of fire and had quite cool muscles on his arms. ( again, wrong syntax...god...) He had deep purple eyes.

( yo man, theres a guy in my class who has like really cool muscles and he was playing soccer today with the others, but he took off the schools uniform t-shirt and had one without sleeves. You could soooooo see them... I had a good view!! ;) lolll)

"Hi! My name is Mikoto Amidamaru!"

'Must think pretty highly of himself!" Thought Sakura, hearing his family name.

The girl, which surprised everyone, had brown creamy hair, like Sakura's, but her hair was a bit longer. Her eyes were of an emerald color, like Sakura's. The only exception was that she wore little blue glasses.

"Hello everyone!! My name is Hime Yukari! Nice to meet you!"

'She does too...and strangely resembles to me...I thought I was unique!!' Sakura thought, again.

The teacher showed them their places. Yukari passed next to Sakura, and stopped to look at her.

"Say, do you mind if I videotape you?" Saying that, she took a camera, out of nowhere, and started videotaping her.

Looking at Yukari, Tomoyo got her camera and started videotaping.

Yukari looked at the other girl with the camera.

"Hey, maybe we should shop together once for her" She said pointing to Sakura.

"Yuki, please, do not traumatize them like you did to the other kids..." Amidamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Aww... Ami, don't be mean!!!" Turning to Sakura, she said: "I need a new model to try my designs, do you mind being mine?"

Sakura pointed at Tomoyo and told her she should talk to her best friend who also designed.

"Oh really???"

Yukari looked at Tomoyo and in a second both of them looked at each others new designs.

Yukari stopped and said: "You still haven't answered me..."

Sakura sighed. "Sure! I'll be your model..."

(What has she gotten herself into?!)

The teacher cleared his throat and the teenagers stopped talking, while the new kids went to their assigned seats.

----After School----

Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran wanted to go the mall. -Well, actually, the girls wanted to, Syao didn't really want to, but he came with them after all. - They invited Yukari and Amidamaru to come with them, especially now that Tomoyo finally found someone with who she could talk about design. They both accepted, and in one second, they were all at the mall, already in a shop and all of the three girls full with clothes to try on. The guys were just watching them, and talking.

"Oh, Tomoyo! What do you think of this outfit???" Sakura showed her a beige skirt with brown motives all over it. It went with a same type shirt.

"Umm... it is cute!!"

Yukari looked at it and said that a white fantasy scarf would go really well with it. Sakura decided to buy the three pieces, making herself happy, and beginning Syaoran's torture. Yes, he would have to hold all the bags.

Amidamaru looked at Syaoran and started laughing at him, until Yukari came and gave also two bags to hold. After the girls went back to another shop, Ami (Amidamaru) asked Syaoran if Sakura and him were together.

The boy looked at his girlfriend and smiled, he nodded and asked the same question to Ami about him and Yuki (Yukari).

Amidamaru looked down and said that in a way, they were together; yet in the other way, they were far from loving each other. He looked at Syaoran, who was looking at him puzzled.

"It's complicated" He said and added, "I'll probably tell you soon..."

Syaoran decided to change the conversation.

----------------------

After a long three hours for the guys and a short one for the girls, they decided to stop at the food corner.

Syaoran and Amidamaru let all the bags down on three chairs and sat down. People around them were looking at them as if they were weirdos. They hated in what position the three shopping-mad girls put them into.

They ate quickly and decided to all go home.

Though, Sakura and Syaoran didn't leave so quickly, they went to the park and sat down on the swings. They were talking, again, of random things. Then, the subject came down to Yuki and Ami.

"Sakura... did you feel there magical aura?"

"Yeah, I did...but it's strange, not the same as ours, yet, so compatible... The aura was different but it felt as if it was really the same... It doesn't seem possible... I don't understand!"

"And, did you see how Yuki strangely resembles you!"

"Again, yes, but everyone has at least seven person who look like him/her! So, don't you make a big deal of that!!"

"Maybe it's time to call upon our ancient powers and to summon the Pharaoh."

"Maybe..."

Syaoran went to hold Sakura in his arms. They stayed in that position for 5 minutes when Sakura thought it was best if they head home. She kissed him and left.

---At Sakura's house---

Fujitaka asked Sakura if she could fold the clothes that he just took off from the drying machine. So, there she was, looking at the clothes and folding them. She put a pile of them on her; like that she wouldn't have to move every time she finished folding one piece of cloth. They were really hot, and it reminded her of Syaoran. She already missed his arms, the safety that she felt when she was with him...

-----Ami & Yuki----

"So, they are together, huh?"

"Ya...Yukari, do you think we will fulfill our mission?"

Yukari pulled back up her little blue glasses –which made a lot her charm- and answered Amidamru with certitude.

Yukari looked at him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

"I hope you are right...Yes, I do hope you are Yuki..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry, but I think ill cut it here. Why? When I wrote the first part, I had inspiration and all but then my sister took the computer with her to Quebec, so I couldn't continue writing since I saved it here.

That was 2 months ago. She didn't come with the computer until today. That's when I restarted writing this but I do not have any inspiration. Yes, pathetic but what do you want? I'll probably add something before I go to sleep! But right now, the book next to me is calling me so I'll go read it.

Oh btw, Mikoto means Lord or Prince (long time I looked for it) and Hime Princess. They both mean a high position in the society. And yes, their names do have to be high, and you will know why later in the story, if you didn't understand already. --

---------

See, I told you I would add something before I post this chapter!! The first end was to suppose to end after the teacher told them to settle down!

--------

Until next time!

Anthony & Tyffani

(umm I like that, I should change my name to Tyffani and marry a guy named Anthony...!! Lol I won't. I love my name to much for that!! Hehe )


End file.
